


Spring Cleaning (Remix of Plus Ça Change)

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutant Husbands, Old Cherik, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Charles never realized how just how sentimental his husband was.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plus Ça Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667013) by [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix). 
  * In response to a prompt by [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit):none  
> Previous remixes, if any: labelled as such!  
> I am okay with my non-XMFC/DoFP/XMA X-Men works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: no  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes

“I’m not letting you back out again,” Charles scolded his husband.

“Every year I let you convince me to get rid of things I don't need any more,” he added.

“Honestly, Charles that sweater has been out of style since before you met me; you said to me about my HS varsity sweater last year.” Charles said in his best Erik impersonation before he paused to allow his husband the chance to speak.

“I know my love,” Erik pouted, he knew he wasn't going to get out of going through his junk drawer again. Perhaps he could pretend to faint, no Charles would then rush him to a hospital and Erik hated hospitals. His impatient husband was glaring at him waiting for more of a response.

“To be fair, I have one ‘junk drawer’ if I let you hold on to every little thing that you didn't need you'd have an entire junk room.” Erik added with a huff.

Charles rolled next to Erik who was sitting on their bed, he gently rubbed his husband’s leg. “Darling, I know, but isn't it time you clean out that drawer? I mean I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for your power you wouldn't be able to open or close that thing.” Charles pointed at the drawer, which looked like it was about to burst.

“You’re right my love, it's high time I cleaned out that drawer.” Erik said as he rose and walked towards the drawer in question and with a flick of the wrist he opened it with his power. Immediately a black turtleneck popped out, and Charles’ eyes widened.

“Erik, is that my turtleneck from ‘62? I one I was wearing the night we met?” He asked in awe that Erik still had it after all those years.

“Yes, what of it?” Erik answered slightly irritated and slightly embarrassed.

Charles rolled next to Erik and peaked in the drawer, he was amazed to find a treasure trove of their memories.

“Well, stop staring into my drawer and say something already!” Erik half shouted.

“You don't have to snap Erik. I just never knew you kept all of this,” Charles replied as he picked up a crumpled note he had written Erik years ago.

“I saved that one because it was the first time you referred to me as your husband,” Erik said softly.

Charles put the note aside and picked up what appeared to be a crumpled marble. He held it up trying to examine it. “Alright I give up, what's this one?”

“Come over here.” Erik replied as he rolled Charles to their bed and lovingly transferred him out of his chair, he knew Charles was capable of doing so but he liked taking care of his husband.

“Well as much as I would love a little afternoon delight, I'm still wondering what this is,” Charles asked still holding the bent piece of metal.

“And I shall tell you,” Erik answered before placing a small kiss on his husband’s lips.  
  
“This,” he said taking the metal with his power. “Is the bullet.”

Charles looked confused as he waited for Erik to elaborate.

“Yes, the bullet. I kept it all these years, as a reminder of all the mistakes I've made, and what they have cost me.” Tears began to form in Erik’s eyes, Charles gently rubbed his husband’s shoulders.

“Erik I need you to do something for me,” Charles said softly.

“Anything for you my love.”

“I need you to forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault, I forgave you years ago. Please throw this away, I don't what you keeping a reminder of all the mistakes you've made. Lord knows I've made my fair share of mistakes, and while I do reflect on them from time to time, I don't keep reminders of them. I love you.” Charles was tearing up now as well, he hated that the man he loved more than anyone else in the world was still hurting over something that happened over 60 years.

Erik gave Charles a deep kiss, before responding.

“Of course my love,” he said as he opened the window with his power and floated the crumpled bullet out presumably to the recycling bin.

“You were right by the way, I really did need to clean out that drawer, I had forgotten all about that bullet. Whenever I felt the tiny metal in the drawer I thought it was a screw or something.” They both laughed.

“I promise you, I forgive myself. Besides, our sex life has actually gotten better since ‘62,” he added to delighted laughter from his lover.

“Now how about that afternoon delight?”

Charles didn't answer he simply kissed his husband deeply and passionately.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing a remix, I loved the original! I liked the idea of changing the roles, where Erik is the one who holds on to things for sentimental reasons.


End file.
